Verbotene Liebe
by klarxxd
Summary: Snape& Ginny
1. chapter 1

Mir gehört nichts nur die worte die ich geschrieben habe. Wenn irgendwas ähnlich wie andere Fanfictions ist, sagt es mir bitte, ist **nicht** beabsichtigt hoffe habe alles gesagt das ich sagen.

Ps: ich weiß der Titel ist dumm, aber mir fällt kein guter ein.

Pairings: Snape Ginny, Hermine Harry, später noch weitere...

Er wachte auf und öffnete die Augen, er hatte wieder von ihr geträumt. So oft träumte er von ihr in letzter zeit, doch immer wieder wachte er auf und musste feststellen das es nur ein Traum war. Aber es waren schöne träume, treffen auf sonnigen Blumenwiesen oder auch vor einem warmen Kamin. Er wollte sich nur mit ihr unterhalten, er wollte sie nicht zu irgendetwas körperlichen bringen wo sie doch noch so jung war, also nicht das er gegen etwas körperliches mit ihr wäre. Aber die Gedanken an sie waren verschwendet, er war ihr Lehrer und durfte nichts von ihr wollen, außerdem war er sowieso zu alt für sie. Die Gedanken an sie beiseite schieben ging er in die große Halle zum Frühstück, er wollte jetzt Nicht mehr an sie denken. Doch dieser Plan wurde ihm vereitelt als sie lachend mit ihren Freunden die halle betrat. Er starrte sie an, sie war so schön, wie ihre Haare sanft ihr Gesicht umspielten. Doch abgesehen davon das er ihr Lehrer war würde Minerva in mit Sicherheit umbringen wenn sie es wüsste.

Lachend betraten Ginny und Ron weasley, Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Neville Longbottom die Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch. Ginny betrachtete Harry, er sah eigentlich wirklich nicht schlecht aus, doch verliebt war sie schon lange nicht mehr in ihn. Spätestens als er vor ein paar Wochen mit ihrer besten Freundin Hermine zusammen kam wurde ihr bewusst das Harry für sie immer nur wie ein Bruder sein würde. Sie freute sich sehr für ihre beste Freundin, auch wenn sie gerne auch mal wieder einen Freund hätte, den seit sie sich von Dean getrennt hatte, hatte sie keinen Freund mehr gehabt. „Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen wie oft snape uns in letzter Zeit anstarrt?" wurde sie von Hermine aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Wahrscheinlich überlegt er wie er uns in Zaubertränke ärgern kann." Meinte ihr Bruder Ron, „ja, wahrscheinlich." Antwortete Hermine, doch sie glaubte es nicht wirklich. Auch Ginny merkte das es ihrem Lieblings Lehrer nicht gut ging. Keiner ihrer Freunde wusste es, doch Ginny mochte und bewunderte Snape. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden und ging zu Zaubertränke. Still setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz und folgte gebannt snapes Unterricht, doch als sie selbst brauen musste schweifte sie in Gedanken ab und dachte an snape. Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als ihr Kessel vor ihr explodierte. „Miss Weasly! Kommen Sie nach dem Unterricht zu mir!" brüllte snape sie an. Leise wischte sie ihren trank auf, während ihr immer wieder eine Träne über die Wange lief. Sie bewunderte Snape und wollte ihn stolz machen, doch dies gelang ihr nicht, sie hatte ihn nur enttäuscht. Nach dem Unterricht schlich sie langsam zu snapes Pult vor, sie hatte Angst davor was er ihr sagen würde. „ Beeilen sie sich, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Was war heute in meinem Unterricht los" malte snape sie an. Zögernd antwortete sie: „Ich, ähm also ich habe, na ja ich habe nachgedacht" „NACHGEDACHT?! Was bitte ist wichtiger als mein Unterricht?!" brüllte er sie an. Doch er wusste die Antwort, sie hatte an jemanden gedacht den die liebte das hatte er ihr angesehen, doch das schmerzte ihn nur noch mehr. Verschreckt starrte sie ihn an „kommen sie heute Abend um sieben Uhr in mein Büro, und jetzt gehen sie" sagte er matt. Er hätte sich schlagen können als sie ihn so verschreckt angesehen hatte, er wollte sie nicht erschrecken, er wollte sie beschützen. Doch er hatte keine Zeit an sie zu denken, denn gerade in dem Moment kam die nächste klasse herein, die Sechstklässler, unter ihnen befand sich Potter. Ob er es soll wahr an den Ginny gedacht hatte? Soweit er informiert war ging dieser mit miss Granger und mit dieser schien Ginny sich ganz gut zu verstehen. Ginny war so liebeswürdig sie würde sicher nie jemandem den Freund ausspannen wollen, und schon gar nicht ihrer Freundin.

Um 10 vor sieben ging Ginny los in Richtung Kerker, sie wollte auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen, sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern. Als sie um Punkt sieben an snapes Tür klopfte hörte sie ein leises herein und betrat den raum. Sie hörte zu was sie machen sollte und fing an. Während des Arbeitens betrachtete snape sie immer wieder und jedes Mal schlug sein Herz noch stärker. „Ist alles Unordnung, Sir?" fragte Ginny als sie merkte das Snape Sie wieder anstarrte. Doch dieser antwortete nicht, da er nur noch daran denken konnte sie zu küssen.


	2. 2

Sorry, ich weiß das in dem Kapitel alles ziemlich schnell geht, finde es selber auch nicht so gelungen, aber wusste nicht wirklich was ich schreiben soll. Für den Fall das jemals jemand das hier liest, wünsche ich ihm trotzdem viel spaß.

Er beugte sich vor und begann sie zu küssen, es war als würde ein Feuerwerk in ihm explodieren, es war der wundervollste kuss den man sich vorstellen konnte, doch schon im nächsten Moment riss er sich von ihr los. Sie starrte ihn kurz an und verließ dann den raum. Er war verärgert über sich selbst, was dachte sie jetzt von ihm? Andererseits hätte er sie gerne noch weiter geküsst. Nie wieder würde sie ihn sehen wollen das wusste er. Doch in diesem einen Moment war im das egal gewesen, er hatte sie geküsst.

Eine Woche später hatte er sie immer noch nicht angesprochen wie geplant, er traute sich nicht. Er wunderte sich überhaupt weshalb noch niemand ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, denn er wusste nicht das sie niemandem von dem Kuss erzählt hatte. An diesem Abend saß er mal wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Aufsätze, als es an der Tür klopfte. Verwundert sah er auf, um diese Zeit war es sicher kein Schüler mehr, diese hatten um diese zeit schon Ausgangssperre. Mut den Gedanken das es wohl ein Lehrer sein musste öffnete er die Tür, da stockte ihm der Atem. Vor seiner Tür stand Ginny in einem wundervollen Gryffindor roten Negligee. „Wie bist du …?" wollte er fragen doch sie unterbrach ihn: „Harrys Umhang…". Er wollte sie gerade fragen was sie hier wollte als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und ihn wieder küsste. Er verstand und erwiderte denn Kuss. Leidenschaftlich küsste sie ihn und er bemerkte wie sehr er sich geirrt hatte, sie war nicht so unschuldig wie er gedacht hatte, er hatte nicht daran gedacht das sie ja bereits 16 war und schon mehrere Freunde hatte. Wie weit sie mit diesen Freunden gegangen war wusste er nicht „hast du schon mal…?" fragte er vorsichtig, „Ob ich schon mal mit jemandem geschlafen habe? Oh ja, nicht nur einmal!" Meinte sie und öffnete sein Hemd. „Nach deinem Kuss nehme ich an das du nicht abgeneigt wärst.." Er lachte kurz auf und zog seine Hose aus. Er stand inzwischen nur noch in Unterhose vor seinem Schreibtisch, sanft hob er sie hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen setzte er sie auf seinem Bett ab, danach setzte er sich selbst neben sie. Sie setzte sich daraufhin auf seinen Schoss und begann wieder damit ihn zu küssen. Nach einer Weile stand sie auf und zog sich ihr Negligee aus, nun stand sie Nacht vor ihm und zog seine Unterhose aus um sich dann auf seinen Ständer zu setzten. Leise stöhnte sie auf, und bewegte sich langsam auf und ab. Er hob sie leicht hoch und drehte sie auf den Rücken, nun lag er auf ihr und knetet ihr brüste während er immer heftiger in sie stieß. Schreiend kam sie gleichzeitig mit ihm zum Höhepunkt. Heftig atmend rollte er sich von ihr runter und sie schlief in seinen Armen ein. Als snape am nächsten morgen aufwachte erschrak er zweimal, das erste mal als er Ginny schlafend neben sich fand und das zweite mal als er auf die Uhr sah und merkte das der Unterricht in einer Viertelstunde begann. „Ginny? Ginny! Wach auf!" der Unterricht beginnt in einer Viertelstunde!" verschlafen blickte sie ihn an, als ihr wieder einfiel wo sie war und warum stand sie schnell auf und zog sich. Als sie beide fertig angezogen vor der Tür standen küsste er sie noch einmal und sie beide verließen den raum, nachdem snape nachgeschaut hatte ob kein Schüler, Lehrer oder Geist auf dem Gang lief.

5 Minuten später sahen sie sich aber schon in Zaubertränke wieder. Snape gab die Aufsätze zurück die er das letzte mal eingesammelt hatte. Gerade als ginny nachschauen wollte was für eine Note sie hatte, fiel ein zettel raus, den sie schnell wieder nahm und las:

Liebe Ginny,

Die Nacht mit dir war sehr schön und ich würde mich gerne wieder mit dir treffen, du hoffentlich auch! Leider geht das nicht so gut als Schüler und lehrer, aber ich habe nachgelesen, es ist nicht verboten, nur so lange ich dich unterrichte, schließlich könnte ich dich bevorzugen… Ich kann mir denken das du nächstes Jahr mit Zaubertränke weiter machen willst, aber das ist kein Problem, denn Dumbledor hat mich gefragt ob ich nicht VgddK unterrichten will. Kannst du dir vorstellen damit aufzuhören? Ich könnte dich dann auch privat unterrichten. Überlegen es dir!

Ps: komm heute nach dem Mittagessen zu mir wenn du zeit hast!

Dein Severus

Ginny las überrascht den Brief, ab den Sommerferien konnte sie also ganz offiziell mit snape zusammen sein. Und die begannen ja schon in ein paar Wochen. Und bis dahin konnten sie sich ja privat treffen. Aufgeregt wartete auf Ginny auf den Nachmittag.

Als sie zum Mittagessen in die große Halle kam wurde sie von ihren Freunden ausgefragt wo sie gewesen war, doch sie sagte sie müssten sich noch zwei Wochen gedulden müssen bis sie ihren Freund kennenlernen würden. Besonders Ron fand es nicht gut so etwas von seiner kleinen Schwester zu hören doch Ginny wollte nicht nachgeben.

Als das essen endlich vorbei war ging sie zu snapes Zimmern, den dieser war schon vor einer Weile aufgestanden. Sie konnte gar nicht richtig reinkommen, schon küsste er sie zur Begrüßung. Sie verbrachten den ganzen mittag mit reden, lachen und küssen, so wie snape es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Schließlich beschlossen sie, daß Severus nächstes Jahr nicht mehr ihr Lehrer sein würde so das sie zusammen sein könnten.

In den letzten zwei wochen vor den Sommerferien verbrachten sie so viel zeit zusammen wie nur mögluch. Am ersten Tag der Ferien machten die Weasleys wie immer ein fest, zu dem auch Harry und Hermine eingeladen waren, genauso wie auch mehrere Mitglieder des Ordens, auch wenn dieser nicht mehr benötigt wurde. Nach dem essen stand Ginny auf und trat vor den Tisch: „Ich will euch garniert am Tanzen stören, aber ich würde euch gerne meinen neuen Freund vorstellen…" alle sahen sie Gespannt an und überlegten von wo der wohl herkommen würde, als Severus aufstand und sich neben sie stellte. Die anderen brauchten eine weile um es zuberstehen, und die Reaktionen waren sehr verschieden

Ihre Freunde freuten sich, die Mitglieder des Ordens guckten verwundert doch es schien auch sie zu freuen, ihre Brüder starrten sie an, uns ihre Eltern schrien entsetzt auf. Alle beruhigten sich schnell und freuten sich für das paar, bis auf Ginny s Vater der zu snape ging und knurrte: „Ich warne dich, wenn du meiner kleinen was antust…!" „Das werde ich nicht!" Antwortete snape gelassen und küsste ginny.


	3. chapter 3

Bin (schon wieder) nicht ganz zufrieden will es jetzt aber hochladen. Meine Imaginäre Fans warten ja schon.

Nach diesem Kuss wurde die Feier noch ausgelassener. Alle Gäste waren Glücklich und zunehmend betrunken. Gegen 12 Uhr gingen Ginny und Snape in Ginnys Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten morgen kamen Ginny und Snape gemeinsam in die Küche. Ginnys Eltern waren bereits wach und Molly Weasley machte bereits frühstück, Arthur allerdings starrte snape böse an. „Könntest du bitte aufhören meinen freund so böse anzustarren, Dad?" „Dein Freund?! Ginny er ist so alt wie ich, außerdem solltest du noch nicht so etwas machen, dafür bist du zu jung!" „Erstens bin ich sicher nicht zu jung für sowas und zweitens liebe ich ihn!" schrie Ginny. Entsetzt starrten si alle an, „d- du liebst mich?" fragte snape erstaunt. Ginny wurde bewusst was sie gerade gesagt hatte und nickte langsam, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Arthur starrte sie an, „Was hast du ihr gegeben?" schrie er snape an. „Was soll ich ihr gegeben haben?" „einen Liebestrank oder so etwas?!" Antwortete Arthur. „Er muss mir doch keinen Liebestrank geben das ich ihn liebe! Ich glaube eher du hast irgend einen Trank bekommen! Wenn du jetzt nicht endlich einsieht das ich Severus liebe und mit ihm zusammen bin, dann gehe ich und du wirst mich nicht so schnell wieder sehen!" schrie Ginny. Ihr Vater sah sie an, er liebte seine Tochter und wollte sie nicht verlieren, doch er konnte sich nicht damit abfinden das sie einen so viel älteren Freund hatte. „Na gut, dann geh eben. Wirst schon sehen was du davon hast." Entsetzt starrten ihn alle an. Ginny schnaubte wütend und rannte in ihr Zimmer, fünf Minuten später stand sie wieder in der Küche, mit gepacktem Koffer. „Sev, wir gehen." Ohne ein Abschiedswort disapparierten sie. Weinend setzte Molly sich auf einen Stuhl. „Wie konntest du sie gehen lassen, sie ist sechzehn!" brachte sie zwischen schluchzen heraus.

„Sev, wo sind wir?" „In meinem Haus…" Ginny blickte auf ein schönes großes Haus. „Wie konntest du dir das leisten?" „viel gearbeitet, viel gespart" Antwortete er knapp. Ginny ging durch den schönen Garten und überlegte sich dabei wo eine Schaukel, ein Sandkasten und sonstiges muggelspielzeug hinkommen könnte. Es war zwar von muggeln aber trotzdem mochte sie es und hatte als Kind gerne auf Spielplätzen damit gespielt. Sie stellte sich vor wie ihre und Severus Kinder auf Besen hier herumfliegen konnten. Als sie schließlich ins Haus gingen stellte sie es sich vor wie es wäre hier mit einer Familie zu leben. Das Haus war größer, heller und auch schöner als das in dem sie aufgewachsen war, aber es war nicht so groß das man sich darin zu zweit allein fühlt. Aug einmal stand Severus hinter ihr: „gefällt es dir?" „Ja! Stell dir vor wie es hier wäre mit Kindern zu leben!", „Kinder? Ist es nicht etwas früh darüber schon nachzudenken?" fragte snape ängstlich. „Doch schon, aber… willst du keine?" fragte Ginny „Wenn es deine sind kann ich nicht genug davon bekommen!" glücklich küsste sie ihn. Ginny ging weiter das Haus erkunden, während Severus kochte. „Du kochst auf muggel Art?" „Ich finde es schmeckt besser, außerdem bin ich nicht sonderlich gut in Haushaltszaubern, aber dafür habe ich ja dich!" Antwortete er und küsste sie, „da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen Schatz, ich koche auch auf muggel art!" lachte sie. Schließlich Assen sie ihre Spaghetti, die es gab, wie Severus gestand, weil er nichts anderes kochen konnte. „Isst du dann die ganzen Sommerferien lang Spaghetti?" „Nein ich habe eine Hauselfe, wollte dich nur auch bekochen." „Eine Hauselfe? Davon halte ich nicht, viel Hermine hat mich wohl doch überzeugt. Aber ich will ihn nicht entlassen." „Da hast du recht, aber die malfoys hätten ihn gern, Narzissa ist sehr freundlich zu ihnen und Trixi kennt sie gut.". Ginny war zuerst nicht begeistert von der Vorstellung willigte aber ein. Am Mittag kamen die malfoys vorbei um Trixi mitzunehmen.

„Was macht die denn hier?" fragte Draco hochnäsig als er Ginny gesehen hatte. „Du weißt das sie die Freundin deines Patenonkels ist!" Antwortete ihm sein Vater. Sie gingen in das Wohnzimmer, wo Ginny dann zwischen Draco und Severus saß. Sie kuschelte sich an Severus.


End file.
